Secrets Revealed
by star5699
Summary: I take the girls, their families, and a few others. We watch the show and talk about their secrets. Secrets will be revealed, lies uncovered. General chaos when telling the truth is so hard. SLOW UPDATES
1. Pilot Part One

**After reading so many fanfics where characters are forced to watch their shows, I have been inspired to start my own. Admittedly I will say upfront that I will try my best to keep an update schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Pretty Little Liars. I am making no money from this story.**

**~~~~~~~~~~SRSRSR~~~~~~~~~**

Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hannah were in Spencer's room discussing A when suddenly a bright light showed up. After the light has spread to cover the floor, the girls finally noticed the light.

"Guys. What's that light? Spence is this something of yours?" asks Hannah.

Spencer shakes her head and gets off her bed. "No. I don't know what this is from. Do you think that it is from A?"

As she finished talking, the light enveloped them and knocked them out.

**Aria POV**

I woke up on the floor surrounded by the rest of the girls. I also saw our families, Ezra, Caleb, Toby, and Paige. There was one person who I didn't recognize though. They were wearing a red coat with the hood up and a mask covering the top half of their face. I couldn't see what color hair they had but felt like it was a female.

"Aria, guys? You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. My head just hurts. What happened?" Emily holds her head and her mom comes over to check her head. Our families come over to check on us and each other.

"Why are we here? Were we kidnapped?" Caleb starts to walk around the room that I haven't looked at yet.

We are in a movie theater-like room with snacks and drinks on a table at the side. There are 3 rows of chairs facing a screen with a message on it.

"There is a message on the screen." Mrs. Hastings said.

_**Greetings everyone. My name is Sierra. I am hoping that by doing this, I will be able to change potential problems. You are all here to watch the secrets of Rosewood's very own group of liars. There will be many secrets revealed that others would love to keep hidden. There is no way out and you must watch these videos. Take a seat next to whoever you want and enjoy the show. Bathrooms are in the back. Ladies to the left. Men to the right. If you need anything, just say my name. Also, no fighting!**_

_What?! This can't be real. All of our secrets are going to be revealed? This ruins everything._

"Guys! What do we do? We can't let them watch these. Who knows what it will show? What if A is here?" Emily starts to freak out as the four of us stand in a corner.

"So, what do we do? Should we watch these? How do we know that these are even real?"

"We can't watch these. This is an invasion of our privacy! We have to get out of here." Hannah starts trying to find a way out. The rest of us start helping.

After searching for a while, we give up on looking for an exit. Even the bathroom's don't have an exit except back to the theater.

"What if I try something? What if I call this Sierra person? Could that work?" Toby says.

"I guess that could work," Spencer says.

"Sierra? Um. Could you come here or something?"

We look around hoping to see someone come into the room. A door opens up behind the screen and out comes a 20-year-old female with brown hair. She was wearing a t-shirt with sweats and drinking a soda.

"Hey. What's up? I'm Sierra." She says.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Where are we? Let us out." Hannah starts advancing towards her and our parents are coming to block us.

"Afraid I can't let you go. Didn't you read you the message? I'm hoping this changes things that will happen. As for where are you? You are in my house, in Texas. You won't be able to leave even if I left the door open. It's protected so only those that have access can leave. None of you do. Sorry. Now, we have wasted enough time standing around. Sit down and enjoy the show." She starts to walk back to the door. "Oh, Vivian? Don't be afraid to sit near others. No fighting is allowed. Bye."

The door closes and the screen lights up. I sit down with Spence, Hannah, and Emily. Our parents are behind us and the others in the final row.

"Can I just say that I'm not excited for this at all?"

**[Spencer's Barn]**

_**The girls are in the barn drinking and having fun. The light and the music turned off.**_

"When was this?" My mom asks with her arms crossed.

"This was the night Alison disappeared." We say frowning.

"Oh. You girls should not be drinking." Hannah's mom says.

"Mom. Drinking is the least of our problems. Trust us. We should be drinking to deal with everything." Hannah replies.

**Emily: What happened? **

**Spencer: It must be the storm.**  
_**A squeak blares**_

**Aria: Something's out there.**

_**The door of the barn opens**_

**Hannah: Guys.**

_**The girls get up and look scared towards the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout but still came closer. Ali comes into sight.**_

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miss Ali doing that," Emily says.

"Me too," Hannah replies

**Ali: Gotcha**

**Girls: Aah!**

**Spencer: That's so not funny, Alison!**

**Alison: I thought it was hilarious, girls.**

_**They all laugh and settle down on sofas.**_

**Hannah: Ali, did you download the new Beyonce video?**

**Alison: Not yet.**

**Emily: I'm loving her new video.**

**Alison: Maybe a little too much, Em.**

"Emily. Did Alison know about you being gay? It sounds like she was teasing you." Mrs. Fields asks.

"Mom. She knew, but I don't think she was teasing me." Emily replies and looks down at her hands. "At least, I hope she wasn't."

_**Ali gives a glass to Aria.**_

**Alison: Your turn. Go on.**

_**Aria starts to drink**_

**Spencer: Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets.**

**Alison: Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up.**

"Did Alison even tell us any secrets? Or did we just tell her ours?" Spencer asks us. I think about the answer.

"As far as I know. She was usually there when something happened. I told her a couple things but never received anything back. What about you guys?" Emily asks us.

"Same here," I say and Spencer and Hannah nod.

"Doesn't sound fair now does it, girls?" Toby says.

"Wait, so let me get this straight? Alison is your guys' friend who doesn't tell you guys secrets but knows all of your secrets. And you guys still defend her?" Paige says.

"We never thought of it like that. We just went along with it for most things." Hannah says. "Besides, Paige, you don't know what it was like for us. So don't start judging us." Hannah gets up and grabs some popcorn and a soda. "I'm going to stress eat through this whole thing."

_**Aria wakes up in the barn, Emily and Hannah are still sleeping but Spencer and Ali are missing. Aria wakes the girls.**_

**Aria: Em.**

**Hannah: Where's Ali and Spencer?**

**Aria: We don't know**

_**Aria gets up and goes to the door, Spencer arrives at this moment.**_

**Aria: Ali?**

**Spencer: She's gone**

**Aria: What do you mean she's gone?**

**Spencer: I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream.**

"Spencer? Did you actually her scream? Why didn't you say anything?" Toby asks.

Spencer shrugs and looks at the floor. "I started to doubt myself and made myself believe it was my imagination."

_**An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Ali and in main headlines "still missing"**_

**[Aria's House] **_**1 year later**_

_**Aria looks in the mirror.**_

**Ella: Aria, are you okay?**

**Aria: It's weird to be home.**

"This is the day we moved back home," Mike says.

"Mike, you okay? You've been quiet this whole time." Dad asks.

"Yeah. Just fine." He replies.

Ella: We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time.

Aria: I think of her every day

Ella: Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical. Aria: On the news, they're calling it The anniversary of Alison's disappearance, Like it's a party or something.

Ella: Why don't you give them a call? You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away.

Mike rides up in the corridor

Mike: I need a ride to lacrosse!

"The first day back and you want to do lacrosse? No catching up with friends or anything?" Caleb says.

Aria: I'll take him.

The first floor is filled with packed boxes. Mike searches in boxes, we perceive Byron at the bottom

Byron: Got lacrosse today?

Mike: It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes.

Ella and Aria arrive

Ella: A hundred?

Mike: You know what I mean.

Ella: Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on.

Ella and Mike leave in the garage, Byron approaches Aria.

"Mom. I just want to say that I am sorry for keeping it from you for so long." I say as I remember this part.

"It's okay, honey. I don't blame you. It's not your fault that you wanted to save our marriage." She responds.

Byron: Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?

Aria: Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?

Byron: I mean, are you okay with Alison?

Mike and Ella come back, Aria and mike go out of the house and Ella embraces Byron.

Ella: And they're running off to practice. We are officially home.

[Aria and Mike are in the car in front of the High School]

Mike get out of the car

Aria: Hey, what time am I picking you up?

Mike: Uh, six.

Aria: Okay, I'm gonna grab some food.

"Why didn't you contact us? We could've hung out." Emily says and looks towards me.

I shrugged. "Didn't think of that."

[Pub]

We perceive Aria at the counter of a bar, next to her a man reads a book.

"Tell me you didn't drink any alcohol." My mom says with her head in her hand.

Aria: Can I get a cheeseburger, please?

Barman: You got it.

Aria sees a wanted notice for Alison.

"Isn't that you, Ezra?" Mom asks.

I pale and start to shake. I whisper, "Guys. My parents are going to flip. This is when Ezra and I meet and you know. What should I do?"

Hannah hands me her popcorn and just says, "Enjoy this while it lasts. I bet that you sleeping with him will be the least of all of our problems."

"Thanks, Hannah. What do I do without you?" I take the popcorn and just start to sink into my seat.

Man: You all right down there?

Aria: I'm a bit jet lagged. I just got back from Europe.

Man: Where in Europe?

Aria: Iceland.

Man: I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city.

Aria: So, do you go to Hollis?

Man: Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job.

Aria: I... I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song

Man: B26. What's your major?

Aria: Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English.

Man: That's what I'm teaching.

Aria: Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me.

Man: I'm impressed.

Aria: Why?

Man: Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours.

Aria: Yeah? You'd really want to?

Man: Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I Like to know more about you.

Aria: Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too.

[Aria and the Man kissing in the Toilet ]

"Now hold on a damn minute. The two of you hooked up in a bathroom and then you still have the audacity to teach my daughter? You bastard! I'm going to kill you." My dad yells, getting up and tackling Ezra.

"Dad! Stop it! Please, you're hurting him." I try to drag him away from Ezra. I look at the others, "Help me. They are going to hurt each other." Thankfully, they helped and we were able to get them separated. "Sierra, can we have some help here?" I get some water to wash off the blood from Ezra's face. I see my mom doing the same for my dad. Everyone else is standing around trying not to stare at us.

"Here you guys go. I forgot this would happen. Should probably make sure that this can't happen again. Don't worry. No one can injure anyone else. If you are going to hurt someone, then ropes will appear and keep you tied to your chair until you calm down. Speaking of calming down, we are going to take a break and let tempers cool. Feel free to use the rooms to discuss this very interesting development." She points toward a new door.

~~~~~~~~~~SRSRSRSRSR~~~~~~~~~~

I am ending this chapter here. One mainly because this is getting pretty long. It's already over 2000 words. I will upload the next part. I am not sure if I will have to split the rest of the episode up into 3 parts yet. I'm not even at the part where Hannah gets reintroduced. Long episode equals long chapters. Will do my best to update the next part in a week. Please review and follow. Thanks ^.^

star5699


	2. Pilot Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I am making no money from this story.**

**Because of a review I have decided that the girls were taken from season 3 episode 21 "Out of Sight, Out of Mind."**

**~~~~~~~SRSRSRSR~~~~~~~~~**

_**When we last left off, the group had just found out about Ezra and Aria's first meeting and the conclusion of it. Onto the story.**_

_**Messages from A**_

**No one's POV**

As the Montgomery's went into the available rooms, the others stood around trying to ignore the tension. The Hastings were looking at Spencer who was looking at Hannah and Emily.

"Should we clean up the area? I can get towels from the bathroom." Hannah says.

"Yeah. We can help you." Toby and Caleb replied.

"Hold on a second, girls. How long have you known about this? Has this been going on since that day? Why have you guys hid this from everyone?" Ms. Marin asked quickly getting hysterical. The parents were looking at the girls who were avoiding looking at them now.

"It wasn't our secret to tell. We have known about this for a while and it was no one's business who Aria was in a relationship with." Emily says after going to get paper towels to mop up the blood. After the blood was cleaned up, the girls just sat back down in the same chairs and waited for the Montgomery's to return.

~**Montgomery's**~

Byron, Ella, Mike, Aria, and Ezra all went into the room. Ezra and Aria sat on a couch facing away from the Aria's family. Her family sit down on a couch and just look at them. Byron was glaring at Ezra holding his nose to stop the bleeding. Ezra had a black eye and a couple bruises on his face. He looked furious at the fact that Ezra was close to his daughter especially after watching them have a sexual relationship.

"Aria, get away from him now. I will have him arrested for touching you and not stopping the relationship as he should have. How could you dare to show your face to us after you have done this act?" Ella said glaring at Ezra, trying to repress the urge to attack him as well as her husband.

Mike, on the other hand, was just glaring at the two of them. "After all your talk about Mona, you go and do this and still judge me for my relationship. Never knew you could be that much of a hypocrite."

"Mom, Dad, please stop yelling and let me explain," Aria says after making sure that Ezra was going to be okay. "Okay. Yes, we hooked up in the bathroom. Yes, we continued our relationship even after we found out he was my teacher. You will see that he tried to talk me out of continuing it. So, if you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. Leave Ezra out of this."

"Oh believe me. We are mad at you. You will be severely punished for this. We'll just wait to make a list of things that you need to be punished for. The list is already not looking so good. Drinking, hooking up with your teacher, who knows what will happen next." Byron said and finally got up and dragged Aria back over to the couch with their family away from Ezra.

A knock sounded from the door. Sierra's head popped out from the door. "Is everyone alive? Yes? I'm going to say yes." She walks into the room and stands between the two couches. "So? How'd the talk go? Is anyone still mad? Yeah. Stupid question I know. So, do you guys want to be healed or would you like to suffer from your injuries?"

"I would like for neither of them to be healed if that's okay. Also, could you make it so that the two of them won't be able to talk to each other or anything while we watch the videos?" Ella said and Mike finally looked away from Ezra to look at Sierra.

"Actually, I agree with you, Mom. They were both being idiots and really want to see Dad with a broken nose. Maybe they will actually think next time they see something they don't like."

"That's cool too. So, you guys ready for the next part of the video? You won't actually see Aria until she goes back to school. We still have to be reintroduced to the other girls."

"Let's get this over with. I can't wait until this is over. Hopefully, it shows that I can actually be trusted to make the right choices." Aria says walking back to the girls and ignoring the stares from the others.

The others come out of the room and sit in their previous chairs with the exception of Ezra who was sitting as far as possible from Aria and Byron.

"Ok so, we will be continuing with the video. Next up, we see Hannah and Spencer." Sierra said and left the room.

**[Rosewood Mall]**

**Hannah tries on glasses**

"Mom, you aren't allowed to get mad at me for this. You already know about the stealing." Hannah says, getting more popcorn and some candy.

"Wait, stealing? What else have you girls been doing? All of us are going to have a long talk about this.

**Hannah: Could I see the pradas in the front?**

**Salesman: I'll have to put some in the back**

**Hannah: But they're all maybes.**

_**Mona arrives with a scarf at the neck**_

**Mona: Hey, is this me?**

**Hannah: Or is it a little too much your mother?**

**Mona: I am loving those glasses. How much?**

**Hannah: 350**

_**Hannah sees Spencer who is looking at clothes**_

**Hannah: I'll be right back**

_**She approaches Spencer**_

**Hannah: I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you facebook and tweet.**

Everyone is shocked by how much Spencer did. "How did you manage all of that? That couldn't be great for your health."

Spencer was defensive, "I handled it. Without using drugs." She added after seeing her parents' faces.

**Spencer: You know me. I like to stay busy.**

**Hannah: It's called a summer vacay, Spence.**

**Spencer: You spent your summer sunning and shopping.**

**Hannah: Tweet-tweet**

**Spencer: Did you see the paper today?**

**Hannah: Yeah**

**Spencer: SHe's gone, but she's everywhere.**

**Hannah: I can't believe it's been a year**

**Spencer: Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite.**

**Hannah: So! What's the occasion?**

**Spencer: Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiance**

**Hannah: Did Miss Perfect find a Mr. Perfect?**

**Spencer: He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled**

**Hannah: Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads.**

**Spencer: Away from Melissa? Please**

**Hannah: She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground**

**Spencer: See you**

**_Hannah goes to the exit of the store with the glasses that she stole on her eyes._**

**Guard: Hey, miss! You forgot your bag**

**Hannah: Thank you**

**_Mona comes out of a corridor_**

**Mona: I so thought you were busted.**

**Hannah: Nice scarf**

**Mona: Nice glasses**

**[Aria, Mike, and Byron arrive in front of Rosewood's High School. Mike gets out of the car]**

**Mike: Later. See ya**

**Byron: Good luck**

**_Aria gets ready to go out but her father calls her back_**

**Byron: Hey**

**Aria: Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late**

**Byron: I love you, Aria. You know that, right?**

**Aria: Yeah. I know**

**Byron: And you know that I love your mom**

**Aria: Do you?**

**Byron: I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me.**

**Aria: I hope so too.**

**[Flashback]**

**_Alison and Aria walk on the sidewalk eating ice cream. Mona follows them behind running._**

**Mona: Aria! Hey, guys! Alison!**

**Aria: Hey! You hear mona?**

**Mona: Hey, Aria!**

**Aria: Maybe we should wait**

**Mona: Hey, guys!**

**Alison: My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here.**

**Alison and Aria turn down an alleyway and fall in front of a car**

**Alison: Hey, isn't that your dad's car?"**

**[Flashback Ends]**

**Emily: Aria?**

**Aria: Emily.**

**Emily: When did you get back?**

**Aria: Hey. Yesterday.**

**Emily: I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other. You had a pink stripe in your hair.**

**Aria: Well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don't know who you are…**

**Emily: You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here**

**Aria: Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?**

**Emily: That's what we had to do.**

**Aria: I saw a poster of Alison yesterday.**

**Emily: It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?**

**Aria: I just never heard anyone say it.**

**[Classroom]**

**Emily: So, I hear the new teacher's really hot.**

Emily winces and blushes. "Sorry about that Mr. Fitz."

He just looks at her and says, "It's okay. I heard those rumors too."

_**Hannah comes into the class.**_

**Aria: Is that Hannah?**

**Emily: She's the 'it' girl now.**

_**Mona comes next**_

**Emily: And where there's Hannah, there's Mona.**

**Aria: That's Mona?**

**Emily: Can you believe it?**

**Aria: Wow. Talk about a makeover.**

_**Hannah waves to the girls then turns to the front.**_

**Aria: What's up with her? You two fighting?**

**Emily: We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other.**

_**Spencer comes too. She smiles shyly to Hannah.**_

**Emily: They're not so close anymore either.**

**Aria: So they're friendly, but not friends.**

_**The new professor walks into the class, writes his name on the board. He turns around and it turns out that it is the man that Aria met in the bar. He sees her.**_

**Ezra: Holy crap.**

_**Everyone looks at Aria who sees him. Her phone rings and she is quite embarrassed.**_

**Aria: Sorry**

**Ezra: Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher.**

_**Maybe he fools around with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A.**_

"For the record, I have only had a relationship with Aria. I have not gotten close to anyone else." Ezra says before anyone can ask him awkward questions.

**Aria: Alison?**

"Did anyone else start to think these messages were from Alison before we all met up?" Hannah asks the others. They nod.

**[Emily's House]**

_**Emily is with her mother who prepares a basket of food.**_

**Emily: I can't believe they sold the house.**

**Pam: Just too many memories for the Dilaurentises. I can't even imagine. **

**Emily: It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house. **

**Pam: I know, honey. **

**Emily: Aria's back. **

**Pam: Does she still have that pink hair? **

**Emily: No, mom, she doesn't. **

**Pam: You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?**

"Is that how you really felt? That I was a terrible mother for letting my daughter express herself?" Ella asked glaring at Pam Fields.

"Of course not. I just couldn't understand why that color or why you allowed it. It made no sense to me."

"Well, then it's a good thing that she's isn't your daughter then isn't she?"

**Emily: Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property. **

**Pam: Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, but it's not gonna get you very far here in Rosewood. **

**Emily: Not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood, Mom. **

**Pam: Oh? **

**Emily: Some people dream of making it out. **

**[Front of DiLaurentis's House]**

**_Emily arrives with her basket of food. She notices boxes on the pavement, takes a medal in hand. We see a girl arriving._**

Emily looks sad at seeing Maya after so long. Paige looks at her and tries to hold in the anger and jealousy.

**Girl: You want that? Maya St. Germain, AKA New girl.**

**Emily: I'm Emily. Welcome to the neighborhood.**

**Maya: Thank you. Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons. My favorites.**

**Emily: It's from my mother.**

**Maya: I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want.**

**Emily: It all belonged to Alison.**

**Maya: Is she a friend of yours?**

**Emily: She was, a long time ago.**

**Maya: That's all I get? No details?**

**Emily: Uh, there were five of us who used to hang out, but… We don't anymore.**

**Maya: Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you'll help with our last few boxes?**

**Emily: Yes, but I don't mind.**

**_Emily leaves the medal and follows Maya in the direction of the house._**

**[Maya's room]**

**Maya: So, why aren't you still friends with the girl who used to live here?**

**Emily: You ask a lot of questions.**

**Maya: How else am I supposed to get to know you?**

**Emily: There you go. Another question.**

**Maya: Fine. Your turn. Ask me anything.**

**_Emily picks up a picture on a chest of drawers._**

**Emily: Is this your boyfriend?**

**Maya: His name is Justin.**

**Emily: He's cute.**

**Maya: He's also 3,000 miles away.**

**Emily: My boyfriend's name is Ben.**

**Maya: What's he like?**

**Emily: He's a swimmer, like me.**

**Maya: I bet you're good. You totally have the body. My mom's a cellist. They're building a studio.**

"Do you know if they ever finished that studio? I don't remember seeing one."

**Emily: Do you play?**

**Maya: Yeah. But not the cell. If you're a big jock, does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?**

**Emily: Now?**

**Maya: I won't if you don't want me to.**

**Emily: Where are your parents?**

**Maya: Relax. They're out.**

**Emily: Go ahead.**

**Maya: You want to join me?**

**Emily: Okay.**

**Maya: First time?**

**Emily: No. Yes.**

**Maya: So I'm corrupting you. You okay with that?**

**Emily: Yeah. I think I am.**

"You know what? I'm just going to make a list of crimes and laws you girls have broken." Mrs. Hastings said and turned to Sierra. "Can I have a notepad or something?"

Sierra snapped her fingers and handed the notepad and pen to Mrs. Hastings.

**[In front of Spencer's Barn] **

_**Spencer arrives when Melissa goes out of the barn **_

**Spencer: Hey, what do you think? **

**Melissa: You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it. **

**Spencer: Thank you. **

**Melissa: Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done. **

**Spencer: I'm glad you like it. **

**Melissa: And I totally appreciate your letting us move in. **

**Spencer: What? **

**Melissa: Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city. **

**Spencer: I'm moving in for** **junior year, Melissa. That's the deal that I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the internship, I gave up my summer because I wanted this. **

**Melissa: Well, you'll just have to wait. **

**Spencer: Why can't you stay in my room? **

**Melissa: We're a couple, Spencer. We need our own space, and mom and dad agree. **

**Spencer: But they promised me.**

"Be honest. Mom, Dad, why did you break my promise? I gave up all that time and effort and Melissa steals it from me." Spencer asks her parents. She gets no response from them.

_**Wren goes out of the barn and approaches girls. **_

**Wren: Is everything okay? I'm Wren. **

**Melissa: I was hoping you'd be happy for me. **

**Spencer: Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery. **

_**Spencer goes away in the direction of the house. **_

**Wren: Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn. **

**Melissa: Don't worry about Spencer. She'll get over it. **

**[The evening, Spencer's House] **

_**Wren crushes a cigarette while Spencer reads a book sat on an armchair. **_

**Spencer: Shouldn't you know better? I mean, you are a med student, right? **

**Wren: You're a bit of a smart-ass. **

**Spencer: A bit? Does my sister know you smoke? **

**Wren: Does she have to know everything? I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft. If you want me to say something. **

**Spencer: It wouldn't make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You're not like Melissa's usual boyfriends. **

**Wren: How am I unusual? **

**Spencer: We're late for dinner. **

_**Spencer gets up. Arrive next to Wren.**_

**Spencer: I actually like you. That's what's unusual.**

**[Rosewood's High School] **

_**Aria walks in the empty corridors. She stops in front of the door of Ezra's classroom. She looks at him then enters. Ezra raises his head from looking at his papers. **_

**Ezra: You told me you went to Hollis. **

**Aria: No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true. **

**Ezra: Look, I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought... "who is this girl?" **

_**Aria takes Ezra's hand. **_

**Aria: I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed. **

**Ezra: Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher. **

**Aria: I know it's not just me. You- you feel like this is right for us too. **

**Ezra: It's not right. We just can't. **

_**He gets up and goes out of the class. **_

Byron and Ella look at Ezra who is staring straight ahead at the screen. "Sorry for attacking you. I see you didn't just jump right into the relationship with Aria."

Ezra looks at them and then nods.

**[In the Street] **

_**We see Emily and Maya walked next to each other. Their hands touch. **_

**Maya: Thanks for walking me home. **

**Emily: It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start until four. **

**Maya: I've never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first. **

_**Emily sees the garbage men who throw Alison's boxes in the truck. **_

**Maya: Are you okay? **

**Emily: It's hard for me to talk about. I didn't tell you everything about the girl who used to live here. **

**Maya: Alison. **

**Emily: She disappeared last summer. She's still missing. **

**Maya: That must have been awful for you. **

**Emily: I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her. **

**Maya: But you still do. **

**Emily: Yeah. **

**Maya: I'm sorry. **

_**She kisses her near the mouth. They move back embarrassed. **_

**Maya: See you tomorrow? **

**Emily: Yeah. Bye.**

**[Locker room]**

_**Emily is opening her locker when Spencer arrives.**_

**Spencer: Hey, you been hanging out with Aria?**

**Emily: Not really.**

_**Emily opens her locker when she receives a note.**_

_**Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! -A**_

**Spencer: Emily, is everything all right?**

**Emily: Why wouldn't it be?**

**~~~~~~~~SRSRSRSRSR~~~~~~~**

**Well, leaving it here for now. I think this chapter has over a thousand more words than the previous one. Honestly, I just didn't know where to stop. Next chapter we see Spencer and Wren spend some time in the kitchen. BTW, I need to find a new way to get the transcript of episodes. The one I am using now only really gives dialogue with no text messages or actions. I still need a beta. Til next time. Don't forget to review.**

**Thank you Autumnleray, Anime for Vampires, and pinkcrazyness for following.**

**star5699**


	3. Pilot Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. I am making no money from this story.**

**So sorry about the delay. I have been sick recently and stressing out about college. I have missed almost two weeks straight and am afraid that I will be dropped. Also, next week is Spring Break. But anyway, you guys didn't come to hear about my problems, but I figured that you guys deserved an explanation.**

**~~~~~~~~SRSRSRSR~~~~~~~~~~**

**When we last left off, Emily had just received the text from A about kissing Maya. Onto the story.**

_**Messages from A**_

**No one's POV**

"Em, why didn't you tell me about A?" Spencer asks Emily, a bit confused about why she didn't tell her.

"Because it's like I told Aria, we all stopped talking to each other. Besides, we talk about A now." Emily said, blushing.

**[Spencer's Kitchen]**

_**Spencer, in a swimsuit, is taking a drink from the refrigerator when Wren goes into the house in swim shorts.**_

**Wren: Perfect time for a jacuzzi.**

**Spencer: I thought you guys weren't moving in til next week.**

**Wren: Melissa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?**

_**Spencer gives him the one on her shoulder. Wren notices that she massages her neck.**_

**Wren: Tough day at school?**

**Spencer: Tough field hockey practice.**

**Wren: I rowed for Oxford.**

**Spencer: That looks good on a med school app.**

**Wren: I did it 'cause I loved it. You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac.**

**"**Uh. what does that mean?" Hannah asked and Aria and Emily nodded. The three of them looked at Spencer.

She looks back at them and frowns, "Why did you guys look at me? What makes you think I know?"

The girls exchange looks and look back at her, "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. It means that I may have hurt my shoulder." She replies, slouching down into her seat.

"Oh. Well, why didn't he just say that?"

_**He goes up behind her.**_

**Spencer: I bet you say that to all the girls.**

**Wren: I can help.**

**Spencer: Okay… Dr. Wren.**

_**Wren begins to massage Spencer's shoulders.**_

**Spencer: That's awesome.**

**Wren: Is that all right? **

**Melissa: Wren? **

_**Wren leaves Spencer alone. She goes outside. Melissa arrives in the kitchen.**_

**Melissa: Who were you talking to? **

**Wren: No one. **

**[Aria's House]**

_**Ella looks into a box and comes out with two stemmed glasses. **_

**Ella: Found them. **

_**Byron is uncorking a wine bottle. **_

**Ella: Look what else I found. **

_**Ella pulls out a pig puppet.**_

Aria groans, "Seriously? I'm beginning to think that episode is just made to ruin my life.

**Byron: Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back. Ella: Aren't you?**

**Byron: Well, haven't decided yet. **

**Ella: Ohh. You and aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either. Byron: I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but... I felt like we really bonded when we were away.**

"So, Aria. Did you actually feel like you connected with me when we were there?" Aria's dad asks.

She nods her head, still upset about their feelings about Ezra.

**Ella: Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else. **

**Byron: I don't want to lose that. **

**Ella: Are you really worried that we will? **

**Byron: It's just easy for stuff to get in the way. **

**Ella: What do you mean? What kind of stuff? **

**Byron: Ohh... You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us. **

**Ella: Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us? **

**Byron: No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good. **

**Ella: Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed. Byron: Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through. **

**Ella: I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you-**

**Byron: Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home.**

**[Spencer's Room] **

_**Spencer is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up and looks toward the window. She sees Melissa and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. She receives an e-mail on its computer, it is signed by A. **_

_**Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell. -A**_

**[Flash Back] **

**[Spencer's Kitchen] **

_**Alison goes into the house in bikini followed by Hanna and Spencer. Hanna takes a cookie. **_

**Alison: Are you gonna eat that, sweetie? I'm being a friend, Hanna. **

_**Melissa arrives with Ian hand in hand. **_

**Melissa: Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's? **

**Ian: Hi, girls! **

**Girls: Hi, Ian. **

**Ian: You still need help with your scoop, Spence? I've got my stick in the car. **

**Melissa: Ian, what are you, her babysitter? **

**Alison: You need to tell your sister. **

**Melissa: Tell me what? **

**Spencer: Nothing. **

**Melissa: Come on. **

**Spencer: Outside. **

_**Spencer and Alison go outside of the house. **_

**Spencer: What the hell are you doing? **

**Alison: She's gonna find out. **

**Spencer: No, she's not. **

**Alison: I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will. **

**Spencer: I thought you were my friend. **

**Alison: Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing. **

**Spencer: It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Alison. **

**Alison: Or what? **

**Spencer: If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing. **

**[Flash Back's End] **

_**Spencer goes to her window and looks in the room of the house in front of hers, which is one of Alison. She perceives a fair silhouette. **_

**Spencer: Alison?**

"Was that really Alison? Could she really be alive?" The parents ask.

The girls just shrug and say, "No. We have all had flashes of seeing Alison at some point."

**[Aria's House] **

_**Aria and Emily sit on a swing chair under the flight of steps.**_

**Emily: I'm sorry for just stopping by. **

**Aria: No. Any time, Em. Come on, you know that. **

**Emily: Somebody left a note in my locker. **

**Aria: From "A"? **

**Emily: You too? **

**Aria: Do you really think it's her? Is it possible? **

**Emily: Only Alison could have known. **

**Aria: What? Known - known what? **

**Emily: It was... **

**Aria: Personal? **

**Emily: I really believed she was dead. **

**Aria: Yeah. Yeah, we all did. **

**Emily: Could she really be back? **

**Aria: I think she's playing with us. **

**Emily: Why would she do that? **

**Aria: It's Alison that we're talking about here. I mean, wasn't that her favorite sport? **

**Emily: Should we tell someone? **

**Aria: I don't... I don't know about you, but... I can't. **

**Emily: I'm glad you're back. **

**Aria: It's funny... I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider. **

**Emily: Me too.**

"You girls should never feel like outsiders. None of you should." Mrs. Hastings adds on the last sentence looking at the girls' significant other.

**[Hanna's House] **

Hanna and her mother are cooking.

**Ashley: I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back? **

**Hanna: It's not like we're still friends. **

They sit down to eat.

**Ashley: She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story. **

**Hanna: So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, We are much happier without him. **

**Ashley: Hanna. **

**Hanna: Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it. **

**Ashley: Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth. **

**Hanna: Nobody needs to know that we got dumped. **

**Ashley: "We" didn't get dumped. I did. **

**Hanna: He left both of us. **

_**Hanna receives a text. **_

**Ashley: If that's mona, I'm staging an intervention. **

_**WE NEED TO TALK! -Spencer**_

**Ashley: Hanna. It's dinnertime. **

_**Ashley's phone rings, she picks up. **_

**Ashley: It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm. **

_**The doorbell rings, Hanna is going to open it. They are policemen.**_

**Agent: Hanna Marin? **

**Hanna: Yeah. Why? **

**Agent: Is your mother home? **

**_Ashley arrives._ **

**Ashley: Let me call you back. What's this about? **

**Agent: We received a call from rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape Shoplifting a pair of sunglasses. **

**Ashley: I'm sure there's been a mistake. **

**Agent: I don't think so. Could you turn around? **

_**The agent handcuffs Hanna. **_

**Hanna: Mom.**

**[Police Station] **

**_Hanna is waiting. Her mother is in the office with the agent, he gets up to close the door. Hanna goes to take a piece of candy when she receives a text. It is signed by A. _**

**_B__e careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. -A _**

**_The agent goes out of his office followed by Hanna's mother._ **

**Hanna: What's going on? **

**Ashley: Let's go. **

**Hanna: Really? **

**_They go out of the post and go into the car. Behind them police cars bustle._ **

**Ashley: In a small town like this, What people think about you matters. **

**Hanna: I know. **

**Ashley: Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular. **

**Hanna: That's not why I do it. **

**Ashley: Then why do? This is something you do? **

**Hanna: A few times. **

**Ashley: This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention. **

**Hanna: I made a mistake. **

**Ashley: In rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I. **

**Hanna: I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow. **

**Ashley: You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding. **

**Hanna: But... **

**Ashley: I'm taking care of it.**

**[In the Street] **

_**Emily walks alone in the street when she sees an ambulance managed towards the old Di Laurentis's house. She runs in their direction when she sees Maya. **_

**Emily: Maya! **

**Maya: Emily! **

**Emily: I thought something might have happened to you **

**Maya: I tried to call you. **

**Emily: What's going on? **

**Maya: They found your friend. **

**Emily: I knew she was back. Is she inside? **

**Maya: Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body. **

_**We see two agents of the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. We see then Hanna standing in the middle of people, seeing the bag on the stretcher. Aria is in a car when she sees that, she stops and get out of the car. She sees Spencer on the other pavement and goes to her. **_

**Aria: I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today. **

**Spencer: You don't think she'd ever talk about... **

**Hanna: The Jenna thing? We made a promise.**

**[Hanna's House] **

_**Hanna is in the lounge looking at the information about the discovery of Alison's body **_

**Tele: The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old AlisonDilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, and local authorities are coming to terms with the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood. **

_**Hanna hears a noise, she switched off the sound. It is her mother who goes in a whirlwind into the house followed by the policeman. They kiss each other and go upstairs. Hanna puts back the sound.**_

**"Hanna, I really wish you didn't have to see that," Ashley says.**

**[Rosewood's Church] **

_**People enter the church.**_

**Male newscaster: Thank you... The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Alison Dilaurentis. **

_**We see Emily arrived with her mother; she crosses Spencer and her parents. Spencer and she take themselves in arms. Aria is inside of the church looking through the window. She is joined by Ezra. **_

**Ezra: Was she a friend of yours? **

**Aria: Do you care? **

**Ezra: I don't know what I feel worse about? Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it. **

**Aria: Yeah, she was one of my best friends. **

**Ezra: I'm sorry. **

**Aria: For Alison, or for being a jerk? **

**Ezra: Both. **

**Aria: Thank you. I would never want to do anything That would get you in trouble. Goodbye, Ezra. **

**_She goes away but Ezra catches her by the arm and kisses her. Then we see her go into the church. _**

**Aria: Mrs. Dilaurentis. **

**Mrs. Dilaurentis: Aria! I'm so glad you came. I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted. **

**Aria: Of course. **

**_Aria approaches the first rank, she stops and observes the coffin when Hanna take her hand. She takes her place next to the girls._**

**Emily: Poor Ali. **

**Hanna: Can you believe what a scene this is? **

**Aria: Alison would have loved it. **

**Spencer: Popular in life and death. **

_**Hanna gives a flask of alcohol to Emily **_

**Emily: No thanks. I don't- **

**Hanna: Today, I think you do. **

**_The cell of Aria rings. The girls look at her terrified. _**

**Hanna: Anyone we know? **

**Aria: No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "a," are we? **

_**Spencer turns around **_

**Spencer: Oh, my god. It's Jenna. **

**We see a blind girl sitting with the help of a young man. The girls turn around. The mother of Alison sits down next to them. **

**Mrs. Dilaurentis: Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends. **

**Spencer: They weren't. **

**Minister: The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. **

_**The ceremony is finished the girls go out of the church when the policeman intercept them **_

**Agent: Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. **

**Spencer: Do we know you? **

**Wilden: I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim. **

**Aria: Yeah, we were. **

**Wilden: I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you. **

**Spencer: We talked to the police when Alison went missing. **

**Wilden: And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer. **

**_Agent Wilden goes away, we see Jenna going to a car._**

**Aria: Do you think he knows about? **

**Hanna: No. How could he? **

**_Their phones ring. _**

**Aria: Oh, my god! **

**Hanna: It's from- **

**Emily: I got one too. **

**Spencer: "I'm still here, bitches **

**Girls: ...And I know everything. A'."**

**~~~~~~~~~SRSRSRSR~~~~~~~~~~**

**Finally, the first episode is done. Honestly did not think it would be this hard to do a watching the series fic. Kudos, to everyone else who has done one and completed the show or movie. Will be uploading the next episode in few days. Til, then.**

**star5699**


	4. The Jenna Thing Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I am making no money from this story.**

**~~~~~~~SRSRSRSR~~~~~~~~~**

_**Messages from A**_

**No One's POV**

"So, that was the end of the first episode. We can begin the next episode right now or you guys can take a break. You guys can choose." Sierra said, making some people jump. They forgot she was there.

"Can we all take a bathroom break and get some food. How long will this take?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"The food is on that table over there. Got some burgers, candy, popcorn, pizza, even some veggies options for those who don't want meat. Bathrooms have been extended to have bathroom stalls for everyone. Guys on the left and girls on the right." Sierra points things out like a flight attendant. "Twenty minutes wait until you guys can decide if you want to watch the next episode. I will be right back." She exits through the original door she came through.

"Thank god, that's over. I'm going to get something to eat." Caleb said.

Ezra, Caleb, Paige, and Toby get up and check out the food. The girls' parents immediately surround their daughters, "Girls, we have to know. What is the Jenna thing? Do you girls know something about what happened to her?"

The girls noticeably exchange glances. "No, we know nothing about what happened."

Their parents don't buy it for a second and just glare at their children. Mike comes up and asks the girls, "So, how many secrets do you guys really have?"

"Too many to count. I'm going to get food. Save my seat." Hanna says getting up and heading for the burgers.

Spencer gets up to use the restrooms and goes to talk to Toby about her actions before they were got to know each other.

Sierra comes back into the room carrying an extra set of chairs, "Just thought that I'd bring these in case some of you want to move around during the showing. Has everyone taken a break, gotten some food?"

Vivian goes to the restrooms and comes out and immediately goes back to her seat.

Once everyone has confirmed, they sit in their seats. Ezra is sitting a little closer to others than before.

"Ok. So I was asked how long this will take to watch everything and it will take roughly about a week give or take a couple of hours. So, I created a solution. We are all going to have a major sleepover. Don't worry about time or anything, it will be frozen for you guys as long as you are here. So, what do you say?" Sierra asks, smiling wildly and holding a sleeping bag.

"We would sleep here? All of us?" Caleb asks

"Of course, not. I can create a room for all of you. Like couples together or families, or even separated by sexes. Your choice."

"Um, we can cross that bridge when we get there. Now, let's just start the next episode. I don't want to stay here longer than necessary." Mrs. Hastings said.

"Ok. This episode is called _The Jenna Thing. _Enjoy." Sierra replied and sat next to Vivian.

_**Previously on Pretty Little Liars…**_

**Aria: Ali? **

**Spencer: She's gone. I think I heard her scream. **

**Hanna: Did you see the paper today? **

**Spencer: Yeah. She's gone, but she's everywhere. **

**Ezra: I'd like to know more about you. **

**Aria: I'd like to know more about you too. **

**Emily: So, I hear the new teacher is really hot. **

**Ezra: Holy crap. **

**Emily: Somebody left a note in my locker. **

**Aria: From "A"? Do you really think it's her? **

**Agent: We received a call from Rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses. **

"Why do we have to watch this? We just watched it." Hanna complains.

Sierra replies, "Because something important that was overlooked could've been useful in the episode.

**Maya: First time? **

**Emily: Yes. **

**Maya: So I'm corrupting you. **

**Spencer: We're meeting Melissa's fiancé. **

**Wren: I'm Wren. **

**Spencer: That feels awesome. **

**Maya: We found your friend. **

**Emily: I knew she was back. Is she inside? **

**Maya: Emily. They found Alison's body. **

**Spencer: It's Jenna. **

_**Their phones ring.**_

**Aria: Oh, my god. **

**Hanna: It's from... **

**Emily: I got one too. **

**Spencer: _"I'm still here, bitches... _**

**All: _...And I know everything. -A ._"**

**[At "Apple Rosegrille"] **

**Aria: Why was Jenna there? **

**Spencer: I guess she's back. **

**Hanna: That cop acted like we were suspects or something.**

"I never liked him. There is no way we would've hurt Ali. She was our friend." Hannah says.

**Emily: Do you think we looked guilty? **

**Aria: Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong. **

**Hanna: Except lie about the Jenna thing. **

turned to the girls and said, "You girls lied to us. How could you? What else have you lied about?

Aria said, "Mrs. Hastings we have lied about a lot of things. Just wait, this is probably not the worst lie we have told you."

Sierra interrupted, "In case you guys forgot, this show is called pretty little liars. You don't just get this name from a few white lies?

Ella looks toward Sierra with a glare, "Please don't talk. I may not know you, but you are not helping the situation."

Sierra replies, "Okay."

**Spencer: We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened. **

**Aria: Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night.**

**Spencer: Aria, it was an accident. **

_**Hanna pours some alcohol in her drink. A man stares at her.**_

**Hanna: It's medicinal. Cramps! **

**Emily: I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew? **

**Aria: Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers. **

**Spencer: I knew some. **

**Aria: Go on. **

**Hanna: Talk. **

**Spencer: I can't. **

**Aria: Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up! **

**Spencer: She'd so kill me if I told you. **

**Hanna: She's dead.**

Ashley sadly tells Hanna, "Hanna, don't say that especially after her funeral."

Vivian squirms around in her seat uncomfortably. Sierra leans over and whispers something to her, "You know if you react like this every time you are mentioned, they are going to realize it."

Vivian eventually calms down.

**Spencer: Ali was seeing someone that summer. **

**Emily: I knew she was keeping something from me! From us. **

**Aria: Well, why didn't she want us to know? **

**Spencer: He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend. **

**Emily: Who was it? **

**Spencer: She never told me his name. **

**Hanna: That's only half the secret. **

**Spencer: It's more than you ever got from her.**

Mrs. Fields sighs fondly, "Girls, its not a competition."

**Aria: How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything? **

Aria shakes her head, "I still don't understand how that happened."

**Emily: Because she made us feel like we were part of something special. **

**Hanna: We were. **

**Aria: I miss that. **

**Spencer: Me too. **

**Emily: I miss Ali. **

**Hanna: I can't believe you still wear that. **

**Emily: Ali still wears hers. Wore.**

Emily turned towards the girls. "What do you guys do your bracelets?

Hanna shrugged, "Put it in my room or my bag."

Aria and Spencer replied. "Same."

**Spencer: When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up. **

**Aria: Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Runoff with some guy. **

**Emily: She was laying on a beach somewhere. **

**Hanna: Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard. **

**Aria: Ohh. Yeah...What was his name? **

**Hanna: Who cares? "Save me!"**

**All laughing softly - cane tapping Jenna enters in and the girls stare at her, then leave discretely.**

Byron shook his head disappointed in the girls."Girls that wasn't very nice. You acted like she was the plague."

**[Opening Credits]**

Sierra tilted her head to the side, "I don't know if you noticed, but the theme song is very true and creepy."

**[Hanna's kitchen] **

**Ashley: That's the last of the milk. **

**Hanna: It's on the list. **

**The guy on the tv: ...Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning. **

**Wilden: The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison Di Laurentis' body did show signs of blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation. **

_**Ashley turns off the television.**_

**Ashley: Are you okay about going to school today?**

Spencer sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I wish we all could've stayed home that day. Honestly, with Wilden there, I wouldn't have minded if I missed a couple of days at school."

Mr. Hastings firmly told Spencer, "Spence, you can't miss school. Not if you want to get into an Ivy school."

**Hanna: Yeah.I will be fine. **

**Ashley: I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew. **

**Hanna: I'm really sorry, mom. **

**Ashley: For what? **

**Hanna: The cop. **

**Ashley: It's over. Okay? We won't be seeing him again.**

Ashley smiles at Hanna "It is not your job to be worried about me."

_**Hanna puts on some lipstick. **_

**Ashley: Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you.**

**[At the Montgomery's] **

**Ella: I had to look twice to make sure that was Hanna. **

**Aria: Right? **

**Ella: That was some funeral dress. Her mother didn't get that from Curvy Girl. **

**Byron: Who shops at Curvy Girl?**

Hanna sulks in her chair, "Thanks for noticing how big I used to be."

Aria comforts Hanna. "Han, you know I didn't mean it like that. I meant it was a huge change from when we last saw each other."

**Ella: No one, anymore. Do you not have time for breakfast? **

**Byron: No. I'm probably gonna be late tonight too. **

**Ella: Late nights already? We just got here. **

**Aria: Yeah. What's that about? **

**Byron: What's it about? Being gone for a year. Playing catch-up. Faculty my curriculum. Demanding students. **

**Aria: Maybe your family's demands should come first. I'm gonna be late. Love you, Ella.**

Byron looks at Aria with a serious glare, "Aria, that was out of line. I know that I cheated on your mom, but you don't have to throw it in my face."

Aria glares right back. "Well, I felt like you were back to your old ways. It was suspicious that you were already having late nights."

**Ella: What was that about? You guys were getting along so well when we were away. I don't get it. **

**Byron: Well, you know, she's... She's a teenage girl, Ella. Aren't they all moody and unpredictable? **

_**Both chuckle **_

**[In front of Emily's] **

_**Emily's sitting on a couch outside her house, Maya joins her.**_

Emily frowns sadly staring at Maya. She misses her greatly. Paige grits her teeth and clenches her hands. She will eventually crack.

**Maya: So... Are you okay? That... Was a dumb question. Of course, you're not okay. I, um, I thought about going to the funeral, But I... I didn't know her, and it didn't... Feel right. **

**Emily: No, I... I understand. **

**Maya: Can I have a sip? **

**Emily: Sure. Do you want your own?**

**Maya: I'd rather share yours. **

**Emily: You look tired. **

**Maya: I haven't gotten much sleep. My mom found another one of Alison's boxes in the basement. There were pictures of her in my room. Her room. She's everywhere. And that poster. **

**Emily: Someone should take those posters down. It hurts way too much to look at them. **

**Maya: Emily... I'm so sorry. **

_**Hug each other - Pam arrives**_

**Pam: Is everything all right? **

**Emily: Mom, this is Maya St Germain. **

**Pam: Oh, Maya. Hi. **

**Maya - **_**Coming to her quickly to hug her**_ **-: Hi!**

Mrs. Fields sighs sadly, "I forgot how handsy she was. Always hugging others. She really was a nice girl."

**Pam: Well, I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but... **

**Emily: It's kind of hard when your backyard's a crime scene. **

**Pam: Still? **

**Maya: It's where people come to be close to her. They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it, but it still feels like her house. **

**Pam: Sure. **

**Emily: I can understand how you're not sleeping. **

**Pam: You know, Maya, why don't you just spend a few days with us? You could sleep in Emily's room. **

**Maya: Thank you. **

**Pam: Mm-hmm. **

**[On the grass]**

_**Spencer playing golf - Emily and Maya come to see her **_

**Emily: Nice! **_**chuckles**_ **So I hear you're gunning for Varsity Captain? **

**Spencer: Well, I have a shot, so... **

**Emily: If a Hastings has a shot, she takes the shot. **

**Maya: Is that a drinking game? **

**Spencer: Yeah, it should be.**

Mr. Hastings looked at Spencer in shock, "Spencer, that's not funny. You have to be serious."

Spencer groans aloud. "Dad, I'm allowed to fun every now and then. I'm not like you, I want to enjoy my life and not just focus on winning."

**Emily: Spencer, this is Maya. **

**Spencer: Oh. **

**Maya: Yeah. The new girl who moved into the dead girl's house. Can't believe I just said that. **

**Spencer: Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either. **

**Maya: I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip. **

**Spencer: It's fine. We're all trying to find a way to deal with it. **

**Emily: Maya and I are going for some caffeine. Do you want to join? **

**Spencer: Oh, I'd kill for a latte, but, um... This is my only time to practice, so... **

**Emily: We'll catch you later. **

_**Emily and Maya leave **_

**Maya: She's intense. **

**Emily: If you knew her parents, you'd understand.**

Mrs. Hastings worryingly asks Spencer "Are we really that bad?"

Spencer smiles at her mom. "Not so much you mom. It's more dad and always wanting to be the best, competing with Melissa."

**Maya: Mm. **

**[In Rosewood High School] **

**Aria: Can I talk to you?**

**Ezra: Yeah, of course. **

**Aria: I'd like to transfer out of your class.**

**Ezra: Can you come inside for a minute, please? **

**Aria: Yeah. **

_**They enter in Ezra's classroom. **_

**Ezra: I understand where you're coming from. I just... Wish that you could stay in the class. **

**Aria: This isn't an easy decision. But I feel like it's the right thing to do. **

**Ezra: I can keep my feelings in check. **

**Aria: I can't. And even if I could, I don't want to. It's too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend like I don't know you. So... Will you sign it? **

**Ezra: Are you sure? **

**Aria: Yeah, I'm... I'm sure. **

_**Ezra signs the paper Aria just gave it to him **_

**Aria: Thank you. **

**Ezra: Mm-hm. **

_**Aria leaves the classroom, Ezra stays in**_

Byron looks curiously at Ezra, "So, you two actually tried to stay separated?"

Ezra nods his head. "Yes, I said that I tried to object and I accomplished that, at least for a little while."

_**Now in the corridor, Hanna & Mona are next to their locker **_

**Mona: Okay, I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to "moo." **

_**Both chuckle **_

**Mona: I spy a Sean. **

**Hanna: I'll see you at lunch. **

_**She leaves and joins Sean, they kiss and leave.**_

Caleb groans. "I don't think I realized how hard it would be to see your exes."

Toby hits him the arm and says sarcastically,"You're not excited? You won't have to listen to your girlfriend and her friends talk about how they think you are a freak."

Spencer looks shyly at Toby. "Toby, I have apologized for everything I said, right?"

Toby nods his head, "Yes, all four of you have apologized for your thoughts and actions."

_**We now see Emily near her locker. Ben kisses her when she closes it **_

**Ben: What's wrong? **

**Emily: You surprised me. **

**Ben: We still on for the movie? **

**Emily: My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight. **

**Ben: Ohh... What kind of jammies do you think new girl wears? **

**Emily: How would I know? **

**Ben: I'll see you at practice**.

Emily furiously frowns, "I hate Ben."

The girls all reply at the same time. "Don't worry, we will kick his ass if he tries anything."

**Voice: Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin. **

_**They gather together, Aria's phone rings **_

**Aria: Wait. It's from **_**"A**_**." **

**Hanna, reading the text message: **_**"dead girls walking."**_

**[In the office of Rosewood HS] **

**Cop: So let's see... You thought you heard her scream. **

**Spencer: I-I said that yeah. **

**Cop: And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer. **

**Spencer: Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so... **

**Cop: So you went looking for her. **

**Spencer: That's what happened. **

**Cop: I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...? **

**Spencer: Is this an interrogation? **

**Cop: No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep? **

**Aria: I guess we were tired. **

**Cop: Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna? **

**Hanna: Yeah. Cop: Yeah, you guys were tired. **

**Spencer: Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing. **

**Cop: I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed. **

**Aria: Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know.**

Mrs. Hastings went into full lawyer mode. "You girls should have had a lawyer there. You were minors and he had a personal strike against Hanna, to begin with. Deliberately calling out Hanna when he knows that he is intruding on her life is a low blow."

Ella asks her daughter, shocked at finding out so many things that were hidden. "Did you girls rehearse that night? Why would you girls do that?"

**[At the canteen]**

**Aria: He knows we're lying. **

**Hanna: Lying is not a crime. **

**Spencer: It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice. **

**Hanna: Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night.**

Ella, disappointed, asked, "Really? just to cover up drinking?"

Aria replied, quickly getting fed up with all the questions and judgments, "Mom, we were drinking underage."

**Spencer: We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her. **

**Emily: We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened. **

**Hanna: I wanted to, remember?**

Hanna firmly says, "We should've just told the cops like I wanted to. We probably wouldn't even be in this mess."

**Aria: We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali. **

**Spencer: But we didn't. And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna Isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives. **

_**Cane tapping**_

**Hanna: Oh, my god, she's back in school too?**

Mrs. Fields asks Hanna "Where else did you expect her to go?"

"Not Rosewood."

_**Aria stands up and walks to Jenna **_

**Aria: Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria. Do you... Want to come sit with us? **

**Jenna: Sure. **

**Aria: Okay.**

Emily looks toward Aria. "Aria I never understood why you invited her to sit with us."

Aria shrugs her shoulders. "Guilt."

**Jenna: Thank you. **

**Aria: So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, And Spencer's right across from you. **

**Jenna: Thank you. **

**Aria: Yeah. And here's a chair. **

**Jenna: So... This would be Alison's chair, right?**

_**Jenna sits down **_

**Emily: No. We're not even sitting at that table. **

**Jenna: You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident. **

**Spencer: Alison did? **

Spencer crosses her arms. "I still don't trust that Ali went to see Jenna for a friendly visit. Had to do something with what she told Jason."

**Jenna: Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was. **

**Spencer: When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the...Visually impaired. **

**Jenna: You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word. **

_**Big silence**_

**Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls? **

_**Chuckles**_

**[Flashback in Alison's bedroom, clothes everywhere] **

_**All giggle**_

**Ali: I see you! Oh, my god, I can't believe it! **

**Emily: Who was it, Ali? What did you see? **

**Ali: He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out! **

**Spencer: Who was it? **

**Ali: It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh.**

"What made her think it was Toby peeping? Why would she want to do something to you?" Ashley asks Toby, turning around to look at him.

Toby shakes his head. "I don't know why she hated me, Ms. Marin. Also for the record, I have never peeped in anyone's window."

**Aria: Are you sure? **

**Ali: Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked. **

**Aria: Should we tell someone? **

**Ali: I mean, we could. But I have a better idea.**

Spencer sighs at her failure to point out a flaw in Alison's scheme. "I hate the fact that we didn't even notice that no one else saw something."

**[Outside, at night] **

_**Fireworks shrieking**_

**Aria: Are we sure he's not in there? **

**Ali: He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer? **

**Emily: Let's wait a second. **

**Ali: What, Emily? **

**Emily: I don't want to do this. **

**Ali: Fine. Go back. You're on your own. **

**Aria: Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it. **

**Ali: Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout. Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak. **

**Spencer: Are you sure that it was Toby? **

**Ali: Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter.**

Byron askes the girls with a disappointed look. "Girls, why would you go along with this idea?"

Hanna looks away from the parents. "If I'm right, you will be able to see her manipulation skills."

_**Ali throws something in Toby's place so that it explodes **_

_**Explosion **_

**Spencer: Ali, what did you do ?! **

**Ali: Come on, let's get out of here. **

**All: Let's go!**

Mr. Hastings asked the girls, "What did she see that made her nervous?"

Mrs. Hastings frowns at the girls. "So that's how she lost her sight. Why didn't you guys tell anyone?"

Hanna shrugs, "You will see how she was able to get us to everything for her."

**[End of the flashback - Back in the canteen] **

_**All the girls' cellphones chime **_

**Jenna: Aren't you gonna get that?**

_**If only she could see how guilty you look…-A**_

**~~~~~SRSRSR~~~~~~~~**

**And the first part of the second episode is here. This is about half of the episode. I think that I will try doing the chapters this way so the episodes don't take so long to go through. Til next time, **

**star5699**


End file.
